


Come Back To Me.

by FatimaTK



Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: Amazing Step mom, Multi, Supportive wife, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaTK/pseuds/FatimaTK
Summary: Felicity and William deal with Oliver Being in prison. They’ll be alright.





	Come Back To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a short new story. Hope you like it. Thanks.

Come Back To Me

By: Fatima-TK

 

“Good morning Felicity.” William walked in with a mug in his hand. 

“Is it morning already?” 

She glanced over at the alarm clock that is on the bed stand. The time was 7:05 am. Felicity sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. She took of her glasses, using her hands to rub her eyes. 

“Guess i lost track of time.”

“Good morning William. How was your night?”

William hands Felicity the mug. She accepts it with a smile spread across her face. 

“Mmm. Coffee. Thank you Will.”

“My night was...ok. If i knew you would stay up all night again i would have slept in here.”

“I was doing a little recon and i guess I lost track of time. Plus i think it’s good that you moved back into your room. It has been a while now since Oliver….”

“Since Dad went to prison.” his voice dropped.

Felicity stood up from her desk chair,put her cup of coffee on the table and sat on the foot end of the bed and William sat next to her. 

“Look i know he sacrificed himself so that you, Mr. John, and the others can have immunity but why did he have to be the one to do it?”

He sounded so hurt and tears started to form in his eyes. His emerald blue eyes. God they are so beautiful and they look so much like Oliver’s..

Felicity moved closer to William and held his hand.

“William i know you miss your dad, i miss him too. Every passing second.”

“Your Dad is a hero and i don’t mean him being the Green arrow. I mean for sacrificing his freedom for us. I guess he did what he thought was the only solution to the problem.”

“Do you think him sacrificing his freedom was the best way out of it?”

“No. I believe there is another way out of this. And I would do everything, absolutely everything in my power to make sure my husband, your father get out of there.”

“Maybe that’s why he didn’t tell me about his plan. He knew I would never agree to it.”

There was a long pause before William finally spoke.

“Felicity I know you are doing your best in finding Ricardo Diaz, but you can’t beat yourself up about it. I’m sure dad would not like it if he knew you barely slept at night and worked all day long. Even if is for him.”

“Yea. Well he won’t be in there much longer. I promise.”

William rushed on Felicity and Hugged her.

“Thank you Felicity. For everything.”

They held onto each other for dear life. She kissed the top of his head. They finally pulled apart.

“You should go get ready for school now Will, I’ll make breakfast.”

“No offense Felicity but I think I’ll make today’s breakfast. It’s for the best.”

“None taken.”

They laughed. Then William stood up and headed for the door.”

Felicity sat there for a few more minutes staring out the window looking at their City. This is the city she loved and fought for every night, the city where she found love and a family. This is also the city that has brought her so much pain. Although she would never stop fighting.

She mumbled to herself:

“Good morning love.”

Then got up and headed to her and Oliver’s master bathroom. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
